


Masks

by theearthbendingbiotic



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, Keetor - Freeform, M/M, Quarians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theearthbendingbiotic/pseuds/theearthbendingbiotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold air made Veetor shudder as it touched his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

The cold air made Veetor shudder as it touched his face. He winced and blinked a few times as the mask left his face, letting the light illuminate the pale skin, eyes unused to unfiltered light. A small chuckle entered the young quarian's ears.

"You're beautiful." Veetor smiled slightly, bouncing up and down. 

"Well...uh...eheh...I'm su-sure you are too, uh..." He stopped when Kal placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're beautiful. Now, c'mon. Take it off." Veetor nodded and reached up to the other man, flicking the seals and hesitating as the sound of escaping air echoed around the clean room. It had been worth the wait for the room though. Just for this.

Veetor heard a gasp as he took Kal's mask of, and gulped, unsure if it was him. "You..." He smiled slightly, lips quirking up as his eyes scanned the face before him. "Wow." He stiffened as the marine's hand moved over his cheek and to the back of his neck, moving him closer. "I...oh." Kal's teeth were showing in a grin as he placed his forehead on the younger's.

"Hey." Veetor gulped as Kal's hot breath heated his face. "You're fucking beautiful." He smiled and kissed the younger passionately.


End file.
